


Deductions at the Local Coffee Shop

by Hylian_Dweeb



Category: Sherlock (TV), bbc sherlock holmes
Genre: AU, Crushes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, both crushing, coffee shop AU, john crushing, macchiato, sherlock crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylian_Dweeb/pseuds/Hylian_Dweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson works at a local coffee shop in London called "The Espresso Room", he's told to work the waiting shift. For the first time being in the front, he sees a very mysterious tall man, who to him looks like he's full of himself to the brim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first VERY FIRST fanfiction in the Sherlock Fandom, so feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Also, this story is now published at my fanfiction.net account named TransparantTesticles
> 
> But so far i only know of Sherlock, John, and Molly who are characters already mentioned, once i get to the others, i'll add more (cause i don't know yet sorry, i don't plan ahead)  
> (God I hate ao3 coding)

“Watson, you’re on waiting duty, Hooper called in sick today!” The manager called from the back of the kitchen behind the counter.  


“Roger that.” John walks out from behind the cash register and made his way over to the aprons hanging on the wall, tying one around his waist.  


For a side job, John has enjoyed this ‘lil ‘ol coffee shop and it’s usual quiet group of visitors. A lot of people come almost every day, some only on certain days almost like mini holidays. In here, everyone knows your name and that’s what makes life in this shop so inviting for him.  


John scouted out his first victim, well, maybe not as much as a victim as his new friend as he looked more for unfamiliar faces to greet.  


Just then, a tall, alabaster skinned man, quite handsome to say the least, stood in the doorway. He stood, unmoving for a good while, seeming to be grazing for a seat to claim. John waited patiently for him to take his seat, curiosity overflowing his every being at the sight of this handsome fellow, talk about a new face.  


_-He sure is a sight. Looks a little uptight for this place with that get up. Blimey, i wonder what he does for a living . . . and what is with that bloody collar of his? He looks like he’s trying to draw attention to himself._  


Finally, the mysterious, raven headed attention whore ventured over to a two person table, removing his high collared over coat and draping it over one chair as he takes his place in the other across from said chair. With all restraint to ‘give this man a while longer to settle’ gone, John approached him.  


“Evening, sir, welcome to th-” interrupted by the sitting male, gliding his gaze across the newspaper he took from the rack. “The Espresso Room: Home of the worlds best espresso’s. ‘Would you like something today?’ Why thank you for asking,” He looks up to John, “Yes, I’ll just have the Macchiato, please.” Flashing John a grin, then as quickly as it came it was gone from his angular features and he returned to his newspaper.  


John blinked a few times, opening his mouth ,then closing it again. Opening his mouth once again, this time actually speaking, “Alright,” jotting it down, “coming right up, sir.” John began to spine on his heel to walk away, when he heard the stranger speak up.  


“Please do be quick about it, i have things i need to attend to.” not looking up from his newspaper, turning a page.  


“Of course.” John noded, turning again on his heel to venture behind the counter and fulfill his order. Sherlock, the mysterious man, glanced up again to take a longer, more intricate look at John behind the counter.  


_-For a man with army experience and a doctorate, why is he working in a coffee shop of all places? Currency issues? In need of a job as an actual doctor- no, is currently a doctor. He might be of interest to me._  


Sherlock began to stare at John from behind, observing and coming to conclusions to put this short blonde man- no, John, together.  


Preparing the coffee, John involuntarily glances back at Sherlock, who was in fact staring right back at him, quickly John turning his head back and continued on the man’s coffee. Finishing up the Macchiato, he places the hot glass mug onto a saucer, upon turning around to greet Sherlock again with his order, he was no where to be see. John’s policy smile instantly fell.  


_-Where’d he go? The bloody bastard better know he’s going to have to pay for this Macchiato. __  
_

Walking over to the table he noticed the stranger had left a few things behind: A note, money; placed atop the piece of paper, and his newspaper he was reading. Setting down the espresso, he slipped the note out from under the currency left behind.  


_Sorry,_  
 _I had something to attend to since you took too long to assist me with my evening drink, so i had to depart. I have left behind the approximate amount to pay for the espresso, so don’t get your panties in a bunch, John. If possible, could you save that particular drink for me when I return, which will more than likely be at the same time tomorrow. Thank you. __  
 _Sincerely, ____  
Sherlock Holmes __  


John felt his cheeks burn at the fact that the stranger knew his name without him even introducing himself (which is something the manager doesn’t need to know, since introduction is the first thing you have to do). John did calm down a little seeing as he left his pay for the espresso he ordered. Looking at the note again, he noticed something he didn’t see the first time. In the corner of the piece of paper was a scrawl of letters saying “Turn over”, curious, he turned the paper over revealing more longhand writing:

_"P.S.( Save this seat for me too, if you don’t mind. Also, what is an army veteran and doctor working in a coffee shop, anyway? ) ___

That’s weird, how did he know John’s past military involvement and fact that he’s a doctor? Nevertheless, shoving the note into his pocket, he picked up the money left on the table, noticing the stranger left a tip along with his pay, he claims the few dollars into his back pocket. After placing the pay in the cash register and cleaning the table, John went about his day thinking about the strangers unique personality and his name. Sherlock Holmes. His parents must of named him after that famous detective in those books. John’s heard that there’s a real detective here in London. Wouldn’t hurt to ask him if he knew about it, but being that this Sherlock guy figured out he was a veteran and doctor without asking a single question about it. He must either be a detective too or a stalker, if that’s the case, John better look out from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship deepens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically based on the first episode conversations between Sherlock and John

Just an hour before it was time for Sherlock to return to the coffee shop, since apparently John kept track of that sort of thing now, he walked in the front doors looking for Molly, who was getting ready putting on an apron. Running up to her, John clutched her shoulders firmly as she turned around, startling her.

“John!” Molly breathed.

“Molly, can I take your shift again today?”

“Why do you want to take my shift? I wasn't here yesterday, i have to do something this week.” she chuckles nervously (which is a daily thing).

“I know, but you can take mine.”

“I don't know, the manager might not like us switching designated jobs without him knowing.” she crosses her arms.

“It’s not like he cares so as long as we do something that gets him money.”  
Molly gives him a look of uncertainty.

“Come on, Molly!” John grabs her again, shaking her.

“Okay, ok- okay John, okay, you can take my shift, but tomorrow I get it back, okay?”

“Deal.” John releases her again and punches the air.  


“Why do you want my shift anyway, since you haven’t answered me yet.” Molly turns her head slightly, looking at John at an angle.

“I, uh..,” he pauses “well,”

Molly smiles instantly. “You like someone, don’t you?”

“Oh, please, don’t be like my mum with this rubbish.”

“Who is she? When does she come in, what’s she like, I doubt you’ve even talked to her, have you?”

“Molly,...” John sighs, pinching his nose.

“I’ve told you many times, you have to be assertive not passive, you won’t get noticed that way.”

“Molly!” John raises his voice just enough to get her attention, and maybe by accident, a few heads. John glances to the side and back to Molly, feeling a bit embarrassed from the attention he unintentionally grabbed.

“It’s not a girl, It’s just-”

“No?” she smiles again, “It’s a guy then”

“Nope, no, no, . . .let me just stop you right there, Molly,”

She giggles with her hand covering her mouth.

“I just wanted to wait the shop a while. I've always been the cashier or in the back,” he pauses, thinking of another excuse. “Fresh air, that’s it, i’m getting a little fresh air from the fumes of those bloody coffee beans, hm?” looking at Molly, looking for a sign for if she took the bait.

“It’s a girl, i know it.” Molly smirks widely.

“What? No, . . .no,” he blinks a few times, shifting his weight and pinching his nose for the second time. “Did you hear nothing of what I just said to you?”

“Don't worry John, all three of us know that you're obviously lying.” A voice moves closer to John as they walked up to him. The strangers voice like milk chocolate, but this wasn't no strangers voice, John knew this voice. In a spit of surprise, John quickly turned around to see whom this person was. The stranger was none other than Sherlock Holmes who WAS a stranger as of yesterday, but as of today a regular to the coffee shop.

“I, what?” John expecting to look forward, stares inadvertently straight into Sherlock’s collarbone, tilting his head back, he met eyes with the other.  


“Hello, Sherlock.” Molly waves happily.

Sherlock looks from John, to Molly smiling instantly. “Ah, Molly, Hello. Have you done something with your hair? It’s looks different.” He tilts his head slightly, showing interest.

“Oh, yeah, just a little, just trying it out.” Molly tucks a tuft of hair behind her ear.

“Good, now then, John.” Sherlock raises both eyebrows, eyes gliding from Molly back to John. The two stared at each other for an abnormally long time. John, supplying a half-confused expression, with eyebrows wrinkled down slightly in interest. Sherlock, like normal, a vacant expression occupied his features, he observed John once more like he had done the day before, searching for more details he might of missed about him. Which of course made John slightly uncomfortable, but also awkwardly flattered at how intensely Sherlock was staring at him.

 

*~

 

A few moments later, John, having a lunch break currently, and Sherlock sat down to indulge in some “bonding” conversation as Molly put it.

John shakes his head, pointing to Sherlock. “Sherlock Holmes,” John half meant it as a question, and half as a check off his list to ensure he matched the name with the face.

“Please don’t point, it’s rude.” Sherlock mentions, sitting rather straight in his chair, compared to John who was leaning on the table in front of him.

“Oh, right, sorry…” John cleared his throat, staring at Sherlock, he attempted to make connections to the current rumors of this detective going around London. This bastard looked more like a high-strung faker than a detective. “You.”

Sherlock glances to the side and back to John, slightly confused. “Me.”

“You’re Sherlock Holmes.”

“Obviously, would you like some I.D. because i don’t have any other than fake I.D. cards.” Sherlock smiled quickly.

“Uh, what? no, I’m sorry, i’m just curious if these rumors about a detective in London are true.”

“That depends on what they say about me is whether i’ll admit to being that rumor or not, but to save you the trouble, yes i am “the” Sherlock Holmes, which is all but a little anticlimactic, if i do say so myself” Sherlock looks to the side, scrunching his nose.

“Uh, huh . . .” John looks at him nodding at this new found information that he can finally stop stewing over.

 

“Coffee.?” Sherlock says out of nowhere, startling John out of his thoughts.

“I beg your pardon?” Tilting his ear to him, raising an eyebrow.

“I said, “Coffee” as in, ‘lets go out for coffee’ but I suppose that’s a little irrelevant for the simple fact that we are currently in a coffee shop, but being that we are on the subject of coffee, do you still have that espresso I ordered yesterday, perhaps?”

“Uh, yes,” John nods. “Yes, I saved it like you asked, it will have to be heated up, but as long as you stay to actually drink it this time, i would be more than happy to do that for you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smirked once John used his name. “Please do, i’m in no sort of hurry today, so I won’t be going anywhere today. Not that i’m promising anything, i don’t make promises.” 

Sherlock shakes his head, lifting himself from his chair, he strips his overcoat and scarf draping them both over his chair then retaking his seat after unbuttoning his jacket, lifting both his hands up to his lips with entangled fingers watching as John removed himself from the room for Sherlock’s belated Macchiato.

*~ 

John returns with Sherlock’s drink, setting himself down in the chair across from the detective.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” John sighs as he sits.

“Problem?” Sherlock glances down at John’s leg, who of which he’s noticed the short male limping on.

“Not really, just a war injury, is all.” patting his thigh.

“It’s chronic pain you suffer from, you know that right?” Sherlock holding the mug to his lips, sipping from it.

“Pardon?” John looks at him at an angle, both eyebrows up in an inquisitive manner.

“You’re leg, its all in your head. You should really drop that psychiatrist, she’s feeding you lies. You're not haunted by your time in afghanistan, you miss it. I could have told you that with half the pounds you paid her in .” Sherlock smirks as he takes another sip of his espresso.

John awestruck, was silent for a few moments.

“I, uh,” clearing his throat. “that’s amazing, how did you know i had a psychiatrist?” John blinks at Sherlock with interest.

Sherlock looks back, but doesn't answer John’s question.

“I have a proposition for you, John Watson.” Sherlock finally sets down his mug, crossing his arms over his chest resting on the table.

“Oh yeah? and what might that be?” Now its John’s turn to smirk, peaking more of John’s interest.

Sherlock looks him over again before proceeding, “I sense you need something better, more exciting than this coffee shop. So, my proposition is, how would you like to join me in blood pumping investigations with invigorating chase scenes and the privilege to witness ,in the flesh, crime scenes?” Sherlock smirking holds out his hand over top of the table for John’s hand in agreement.

John smirks again, but wider and without question takes a firm hold of Sherlock's hand, shaking it once.

“Brilliant!” Sherlock smirks even more this time, standing on his feet, anticipatedly whipping his scarf back around his neck, pulling one ending through the hole and fixing it into position, then grabbing his over coat off of the chair and draping it onto his shoulders as he pushed his arms through the sleeves.

John stands as well, walking over to his hung up coat, he strips his apron and dresses himself with his jacket, walking happily back to Sherlock, he turns towards the front counter where Molly has been standing.

“Molly, the shifts all yours.” He calls over. “I quit!”

“What?!” Molly calls back confused, “You’re quitting, but, b-but, why?” Molly quickly gets out from behind the counter and makes her way over to the two men.

“You’ll see him as much as you do me, Molly, no harm done. He’s just taking on a more interesting career in life.” Sherlock smiles warmly at Molly, of course making her blush.

“I’ll make sure to keep in touch, Molly, i promise. It’s not like i’m going to far.” John shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Well, alright, just make sure to come back here every once in a while, okay?” Molly crosses her arms.

“Of course we will1” John says happily.

Sherlock, checking his watch, says. “We must go.” He walks up to Molly, taking her head in his hands, he kisses her forehead in a friendly way. “Good-bye, Molly, We’ll be seeing you in the lab, most likely.” Sherlock already making it for the door.

“Good-bye, Molly.” John hugs her with one arm and runs to catch up with the detective, unaware that he had left his cane against the wall at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come at its own time

**Author's Note:**

> Do i portray John good enough to be his usual grumpy self when someone almost jips out of his pay?? XD


End file.
